


Шесть историй о призраках

by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [41]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Horror, M/M, Urban Legends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: Однажды ночью компания друзей собралась вместе, чтобы травить байки.
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, Миди R — NC-17





	Шесть историй о призраках

Жёлтая лампа, имитирующая дневной свет, плохо справлялась со своей работой. Полутёмный штаб утопал в тенях и тягостной тишине, разбавляемой только тихим шумом кондиционера и мерным гулом электрической сети. За окном то и дело поднимались порывы ветра. Они завывали, словно голодные волки, бились в окна, заставляя стекло дребезжать, и просачивались в щели, чтобы потом сквозняком облизать ноги или колючими мурашками забраться под футболку. Больше с улицы не доносилось ни звука. Даже пьяницы сделали перерыв в дебошах и не высовывались из своих нор под угрюмое ночное небо, затянутое плотными облаками так, что даже свет лун не пробивался сквозь них.

— Ну и ночь сегодня, — каким-то странным, подрагивающим голосом протянул Кирие. Даже он притих под воздействием навеянной погодой тревоги.

— Что, малыш уже испугался и хочет к мамочке? — с неприятным смешком спросил Люк, после чего сразу же присосался к бутылке стаута, которую и передал дальше по кругу.

— Не льсти себе, мамочка, — Кирие ответил ему надменным взглядом потемневших глаз. То ли из-за подрагивающего освещения, то ли в ответ на плохое настроение один его глаз стал грязно-серым, цвета мокрого асфальта, а другой тёмно-сизым, почти синим. 

Их небольшая перепалка не разрядила обстановку, а наоборот, только сгустила тяжёлую, давящую атмосферу. Но было в комнате ещё кое-что мрачное, неотвратимо вызывавшее тревогу. Точнее, кое-кто — Рики. Бизоны старались вообще не смотреть в его сторону сегодня, чтобы не ощутить, как бездна в его глазах посмотрит на них в ответ. После возвращения в Керес Рики, несомненно, изменился. Не в том смысле, что превратился в скучную посредственность с потускневшим взглядом, как большинство «марсиан». Нет, он всё так же заражал окружающих своей энергией. Только теперь исходящая от него аура стала тяжёлой, настораживающей, будто где-то в потаённом и тёмном уголке его души притаился хищный зверь, готовый наброситься на жертву в любой момент. И если в обычные дни это ощущение почти не давало о себе знать, а странный блеск на дне чёрного омута глаз можно было принять за угрюмость, в такую ночь Рики навевал суеверный страх. Как будто если сесть достаточно близко с ним, можно услышать, как сам Рагон нашёптывает ему на ухо. Люк, Сид, Норрис, Кирие, да даже Гай, — все они испытывали одно и то же напряжение. 

— А знаете, я кое-что вспомнил. Хотите, расскажу? Про то, что случилось лет десять назад в точно такую же ночь.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, что было десять лет назад, а, Норрис?

— Я что, по-твоему, тогда на свет ещё не появился? Рассказали!

— Ну хватит вам, — Гай впервые за вечер подал голос — только затем, чтобы разнять Норриса и Люка, начавших огрызаться друг на друга. — Давайте послушаем. Или у кого-то есть более интересное занятие?

Предложений получше ни у кого не было, так что все приготовились слушать. Даже Кирие отошёл от окна, в которое тоскливо выглядывал весь вечер, и сел на диван между Гаем и Рики. Просто это было единственное свободное место, кроме как на полу. А на атмосферу угрозы, сгустившуюся вокруг Рики так, что даже Гай предпочёл не приближаться, Кирие наплевал. Или, может быть, решил испытать свои нервы на прочность.

— Ну, короче, дело было так, — приступил Норрис.

**История первая: потерянная перчатка**

Не так уж давно, около десятка лет назад, появился в Кересе один человек. Никто не знал, откуда он пришёл, что искал во всеми богами забытом девятом округе и зачем задержался. Люди прозвали его Васко — именем чёрта. 

Как выглядел Васко, теперь сказать сложно, но тогда его безошибочно узнавал любой житель трущоб. Его отличительной чертой были огненно-красный пиджак и чёрные кожаные перчатки, которые никогда не снимались и словно слились с руками. Кое-кто даже поговаривал, что тот, кого Васко коснётся голой ладонью, на том самом месте сгорит без остатка, а душа его отправится прямо в пекло. 

И хоть слухи в Кересе распространяются так же быстро, как наводнение после ливня, о Васко, как бы долго он ни пробыл среди этих улиц, ничего не было известно. Его дела были окутаны тайной, о его друзьях никто ничего не слышал, и вроде бы даже дома своего он не имел. Васко был словно чужд человеческой природе, а потому всегда одинок. Ни одна банда не согласилась бы принять его к себе, а он и не стремился. Поговаривали, это оттого, что Васко знался с очень влиятельными людьми. Причём не он подлизывался, а наоборот, это с ним искали встреч. Так и вышло, что Васко с первых дней ни в чём не нуждался. Те, кто его видели, утверждали, что пьёт Васко только дорогие вина, которые в Кересе не достать, ест настоящую, а не синтезированную еду, и что самое примечательное, больше всего любит сырое мясо с кровью.

Всё бы ничего, и о Васко вскоре все бы забыли, как об очередной кересской легенде, но тут ему на пути повстречался мальчишка. Совсем ещё зелёный, недавно вышедший из Попечительского центра, зато такой красивый, каких не бывает. И хитрый, как лиса. Как и где мог Васко, сам чёрт из ада, познакомиться с этим пацаном, непонятно, да только вскоре они стали неразлучны. Где бы ни заметили Васко, всегда рядом с ним был тот, другой. Уолт, кажется, его звали. И этот Уолт очень быстро поднялся. Одевался с иголочки, на пальце носил золотой перстень с огненным топазом, и если куда-то ездил, то не на старом разваливающемся байке, а на блестящем чёрном аэрокаре без единой царапинки на гладких лакированных боках. Сильно любил Васко этого парня, выполнял любое желание, будь то деньги, услуги или выпивка. 

Но идиллия не могла длиться вечно. Такой красавец, как Уолт, не дружил с характером, как оно часто бывает. Стало ему скучно сидеть в золочёной клетке, захотелось перемен. И так Уолту опостылела прежняя жизнь, что никакие уговоры Васко не заставили его остаться. Мало того, ушёл Уолт со скандалом, настолько громким, что Керес ещё несколько дней смаковал подробности. Тогда же возник этот слух, — что Васко потерял одну из своих перчаток. И то ли расставание больно по нему ударило, то ли просто пришло его время, но начал Васко спускаться на дно. В считанные недели растерял весь свой лоск, богатство, связи. Остался ни с чем, в то время как Уолт продолжал идти в гору, да всё по головам. Вскоре уже о нём, а не о Васко говорил весь Керес, а то и Мидас тоже.

Прошёл примерно год. О Васко уже никто не вспоминал даже, он будто под землю провалился, как нечистый дух. Стёр свои следы даже из людской памяти. Как взялся в Кересе из ниоткуда, так и канул в никуда. 

Но вот что странно. В ту же ночь, тёмную и тихую, как эта, когда квартира Васко опустела, в другой квартире вспыхнул пожар. Как нетрудно догадаться, жертвой пожара стал Уолт. От помпезных комнат, самых вычурных в Кересе, осталась только чёрная от сажи лачуга. А потом нашли Уолта. Заперся он от пожара на балконе. Одежда вся обуглилась, остались только дырявые лохмотья. Тело стало коричневым, подкоптившимся, а кое-где совсем чёрным. По всему нему — вздувшиеся пузыри с желтоватой жидкостью и рваные пропёкшиеся раны в тех местах, где кожа от жара огня плавилась, разлезаясь. Но страннее всего выглядела левая рука — с ровным краем пореза на запястье, а ниже — оголённое мясо, сухожилия и сосуды. Словно кто-то аккуратно снял с кисти кожу, как перчатку.

Рассказал мне эту историю тогдашний любовник Уолта. Он видел, как в ту ночь десять лет назад в дверь Уолта позвонил Васко, — сказал, что за перчаткой пришёл.

**История вторая: последний этаж**

— Дааа, — протянул Люк, присвистнув, — на выдумки ты горазд.

— Ты чё, хочешь сказать, что я соврал?

— Да тише ты, Норрис. Не соврал, конечно, а так… Сказочку сочинил.

— А может, и не сказочку, — вклинился Сид, — я вот тоже слышал одну странную историю. От проверенного человека. Произошла, кстати, вон прям в том доме напротив, его из окна видно.

Несколько лет назад по Кересу гулял слух, что во время войны между мелкими бандами главарь одной из сторон всё своё богатство припрятал на заброшенном последнем этаже вот того дома. Чтоб врагам не досталось. Главаря убили, а в его штабе действительно не нашли даже потрёпанной кредитки, всё куда-то делось. Но поскольку о последнем этаже ходили всякие слухи, его противник на мнимые богатства махнул рукой. Искать их в «плохом» месте никому не хотелось, тем более что банда-то была не самая влиятельная. 

И вот как-то ночью группа обычных ребятишек с улиц решили пощекотать себе нервы. Скучно им стало влачить свои жалкие дни на трущобной помойке, захотелось впечатлений, адреналина, ощутить пульс жизни. Вот и полезли на последний этаж. Было их всего шестеро, как нас с вами. Имен не знаю, да мне и незачем. 

Сперва всё шло хорошо. Разве что лифт в том здании был нерабочий, пришлось парням пешкодралом по лестнице скакать до самого верха. Мне говорили, что можно было прям видеть, как свет от их фонарика перепрыгивает от окна к окну. Лезли они в гору невероятно долго, будто по трём таким зданиям карабкались, — с час, может, чуть больше. Весёлые, естественно, прихватили себе стаута в компанию. И в таком же хорошем настроении зашли в коридор верхнего этажа. В первую минуту ребята даже расстроились. Они увидели просто голые серые стены с торчащей из них ржавой арматурой, везде строительная пыль, бетонная крошка, отколовшиеся куски штукатурки под ногами, зияющие окна без стёкол. И облупившаяся белая краска над пустым дверным проёмом — тринадцатый этаж. Привычная картина запустения. В любой дом Кереса зайди, там точно будет хотя бы одна комната с таким же ландшафтом. Ну, что делать, не спускаться же обратно. Решили осмотреться, пройтись по комнатам, вдруг где-то действительно клад лежит.

Ходили они так из комнаты в комнату с половину часа, пока не начали подозревать неладное. Вроде бродят уже чёрт знает сколько, а тёмным, пустым помещениям с растрескавшимися стенами конца нет. Да ещё, кроме фонарика, нигде света нет, даже лун не видно за облаками. Тут вдруг слышат — какая-то возня, шорох, потом вскрик, вскоре оборвавшийся, и всё. Начали оглядываться, искать источник звука. Оказалось, один парень пропал. Зашёл в тёмную комнату и не вышел. Когда посветили туда фонариком, увидели только уже привычный бугристый бетон, кучу мусора на полу и, естественно, больше никого. 

Решили держаться вместе, а чтоб ещё надёжнее, поделились на пары и взялись за руки. Без пары остался один человек, который держал фонарик. И вот они всей толпой пошли обратно. Всё-таки один человек уже пропал, мало ли, вдруг не заметил в темноте дыру и провалился. Оставаться там было небезопасно. Ещё полчаса прошло, вот только выхода парни не нашли. Куда ни пойдут, везде только коридор и комнаты. Ходили-ходили из одного проёма в другой, но так никуда и не вышли. Только пыли надышались. Тут уже всем стало не до щекотания нервишек. Началась паника. Какой-то трусишка даже заплакал.

Стали его успокаивать, а он всё рыдает и говорит, что его напарник недавно остановился отлить. Конечно, отпустил руку, не держаться же за ручки во время дела. Потом вернулся, как ничего не бывало, только молчит. И ладонь стала какой-то холодной, липкой. И вот когда свет фонаря упал в их сторону, плакса и заметил, что держал в своей не человеческую руку. Если только у людей не бывает холодной липкой кожи с волдырями, как у жаб, и вздувшимися венами. Как вы уже поняли, ещё один из их компании пропал.

Тут уже все струхнули, истерика пошла пуще прежней. Все бросились кто куда. Что с ними дальше было — хрен его знает, у покойников не спросишь. Только один пацан вернулся, который держал фонарь. Уж не знаю, как он нашёл выход к утру, но когда его увидели выходящим из здания, это был уже другой человек. Белый, как мел, от страха, поседевший весь, обоссанный, и на всю жизнь остался заикой. 

— Да ну, не может такого быть. И чтоб прям в этом доме, который напротив? Да не. История, конечно, класс, но ты б хоть место подальше выбрал, — Кирие недоверчиво усмехнулся и глотнул статута. Как раз ему передали прошедшуюся по кругу бутылку.

— Не веришь? — Сид вдруг совсем несвойственно для него засмеялся, по-доброму, как с ребёнком. — А ты этажи посчитай.

— Ну, тринадцать, как ты и говорил.

— Говорил, ага. А знаешь, сколько вообще этажей в этом здании?

— Двенадцать, — вдруг сказал Рики. И у всех Бизонов холодок пробежал по коже.

**История третья: лужа**

— Ладно-ладно, пусть так, — Кирие развел руками. Ему стало неловко, и он попытался отогнать морок дурашливым поведением. 

— Вообще я тоже знаю одну историю. Правда, она не в Кересе, произошла, а за городом, — начал Кирие, всё еще пытаясь развеять странную дрожь под кожей.

Короче, когда-то, когда ещё Керес был в составе Мидаса, город ещё не так разросся, застройки в районах занимали не так много места и вокруг них оставались участки дикой, нетронутой природы. Особенно на границе Сасана и Януса, с той стороны, где океан. Сейчас там всё благоустроено, многоэтажки, скверы, магазины. А тогда за чертой города сразу начинались равнинные топи, поросшие сорняком, вереском или покрытые сухой травой. Из-за близости океана и свойств почвы в рыхлой земле образовывались болота. То ещё местечко было, в общем. Унылое, зябкое, что ни шаг ступишь — увязнешь в грязи по щиколотку. 

Люди туда ходить не любили, даже никакие заграждения не пришлось ставить. Только маленькие дети, играя, могли иногда убежать слишком далеко от дома, но тоже не задерживались. И дело было не только в том, что грязный, влажный вид топей навевал тоску, а от дувшего над ними ветра, пахнущего тиной, зябли кости. Просто все знали, что где-то в том месте есть лужа. Нет, точнее, луж там было, как дыр в сыре, но только одна была особенная. И с виду её от простой лужи невозможно было отличить, ну ничем она не выделялась на глаз. Но любая вещь, которая в эту лужу падала, всегда тонула и потом всплывала, независимо от веса. Даже самое лёгкое перышко, если падало на поверхность той воды, уходило вглубь. Вот только возвращалось уже другое, какое-то не такое, как прежде.

А детям нравилось играть на топях. Ну, что с них взять, малышня — глупая и бесстрашная. Окрестные детишки часто, особенно в сезон дождей, бродили по той пустоши, пока не начнут мёрзнуть и нестерпимо хотеть домой, к теплу и безопасности. Популярная игра тогда была — ходить и бросать предметы в лужи, чтобы посмотреть, что всплывёт. Большинство луж, разумеется, были самыми обычными, и вещи после них становились грязнее, но и только. И вот одна маленькая девочка и её братик нашли ту самую лужу. Вокруг них сразу собрались другие дети, кто с чем.

Бросят в лужу палку, а она через секунду-другую всплывёт, только вся скрюченная, узловатая, как будто чем-то изъеденная. Бросят камень — он станет бугристым и пористым, покроется вонючей чёрной слизью. Надувные мячики сдувались, сжимались, как скомканная бумага, и оплавлялись по краям. Кукольные лица превращались в зловещие гротескные маски, а всплывшие плюшевые игрушки больше напоминали бесформенное гнилое мясо. Такие невероятные метаморфозы очень забавляли детей. Они ещё не понимали, что такое опасность, а потому им всё это казалось весёлой игрой в превращения. 

И вот детишки толпились вокруг лужи, бросали кто что принесёт и смотрели, что потом поднимется из чёрного омута, в котором не было видно дна. И вот кто-то случайно, в пылу игры, столкнул того мальчика, который нашёл лужу со своей сестрой. Никто даже моргнуть не успел, как мальчик булькнул в воду по макушку. Вроде действительно упал в бездну. Дети все перепугались и разбежались по домам, только маленькая девочка ждала, когда же всплывет её братик, пока её не нашли взволнованные родители. 

Взрослые не поверили маленькой девочке. Её слова звучали абсурдно. Ну разве мог ребёнок целиком утонуть в луже, которая даже для лягушки мелковата? Мальчика объявили в розыск, полиция искала его до самой ночи, но не нашли никаких следов, кроме тех, что были оставлены маленькими ботиночками на влажной земле топей. Никто не мог понять, куда делся ребёнок. Уйти слишком далеко он не мог, тем более с чипом. Не смог бы даже пересечь границу между двумя районами. Родители были безутешны, как и их маленькая дочь, но полиция могла только развести руками. Ребёнок как в воду канул, — на последних словами Кирие ухмыльнулся, сделав многозначительную паузу, чтобы все могли оценить его остроумную шутку, а потом продолжил рассказ:

— Наступила ночь. Родители пропавшего мальчика уложили свою единственную оставшуюся дочь спать, но в своей комнате она пробыла недолго. В одиннадцать часов вечера, да-да, прямо как сейчас, девочка подбежала к своим родителям со слезами на глазах и сказала им: «Мама, папа, братик вернулся! Вон он стоит под окнами, просит впустить!»

Перепуганные родители побежали к окну, но не смогли ничего разглядеть на тёмной улице, освещённой редкими фонарями. Только какая-то сгорбленная маслянистая тень притаилась рядом с лестницей подъездного крыльца. Папа решил спуститься вниз, чтобы проверить и, если что, отвести сына домой.

Прошло сперва десять минут, потом час, потом два. Когда же он всё же вернулся домой, неся на руках какой-то большой свёрток в одеяле, то сразу же закрылся вместе с ним в ванной. Лишь спустя изрядное время шум воды в ванне стих, папа открыл дверь, но на вопросы взволнованной мамы ответил только: «Это был уже не наш сын».

А за спиной его виднелась ванна, вся измазанная в чём-то чёрном, вязком, как дёготь, с прожилками крови. И рядом со сливным отверстием лежал маленький глазик с нервом-хвостиком. Стоило только маме его заметить, как зрачок на крохотном глазике сузился.

**История четвёртая: золотая кредитка**

— Ну ты даёшь, Кирие. Признаюсь, я на секунду даже начал считать тебя меньшим дурачком. Да ладно-ладно, не бесись, я ж ласково.

Люк играючи потрепал слегка вьющиеся волосы Кирие, испортив прилизанную укладку, а потом вальяжно развалился в кресле, расставив длинные тощие ноги.

— Раз уж травим байки, то я тоже расскажу, что слышал. Никому раньше об этом не говорил.

Был у меня пару лет назад знакомый. Не из Бизонов, просто парень. Мы с ним друг перед другом не распространялись, кто откуда, кто с кем зависает, чем живёт. Просто выпивали порой в баре и трахались где-нибудь. Ну, нормальный был парень, с головой на плечах и крепким задом. Короче, я к тому, что все эти события наблюдал собственными глазами. Из первых уст передаю, так сказать.

В общем, однажды прихожу я в бар. Занимаю место в углу у стойки, ну, как всегда. И тут он, парень этот, Тьери его звали. Сел рядом со мной, поздоровался, как обычно, а потом заказал на двоих бутылку самого дорогого пойла. Я уж испугался — подумал, всё, день рождения у него, а я не поздравил. Накрылись бы мои планы на хороший трах, будь так. Вот и спросил у него, мол, что за повод такой, вроде день не праздничный. А Тьери мне отвечает:

— Ты не поверишь, я такой куш сорвал в Мидасе, ты никогда такого не видел!

Я, понятное дело, не поверил. Давай его расспрашивать, а он и рад поделиться. Рассказал, как несколько часов назад пошёл в Мидас. Ну, сами понимаете, зачем — помять кармашки зевак. Одного избавил от лишнего груза, другого, полез третьему в карман и достал оттуда необычную кредитку. Жёлтую, переливающуюся, будто тонкая пластина чистого золота. Уж не знаю, как ему в голову это пришло, но он её на терминале проверил, а кредитка-то не запароленная! И денег там столько, что ноли не сосчитать. Снимай — не хочу. Он и снял. 

После того дня я стал его видеть всё реже, зато как ни встречу — он ещё богаче становится. Цепями золотыми обвешался, как бусами, весь в браслетах, запонках, при галстуке, чё там ещё. Нуворишем стал парень. Сказал мне однажды, что даже квартиру где-то в Мидасе снял, чтоб подальше от кересской помойки. Да только я не верил тогда и сейчас не верю. Где б это он в Мидасе, помойная крыса без идентификационного чипа, квартиру снял? Ну да ладно. Остальное-то было налицо. Алкоголь высшего качества, наркотики, аэрокар. Тоже золотого цвета, между прочим. Купался в роскоши дни напролёт мой Тьери. Только я стал замечать, что с лицом у него творится неладное. Сперва появились мешки под глазами, потом синяки пролегли. Стал он чахнуть. Ходил всё время сонный, вялый, лицо похудело так, что скулы проступили. Ему бы тогда к врачам сходить, да он, видно, всё деньги тратил и остановиться не мог. Ничего вокруг не замечал, только барахлишка у него становилось всё больше, а здоровья всё меньше.

Ну, мы с ним особо друзьями не были, я и не лез. А всё же жалко стало парня, общались, как-никак. И вот однажды я его всё же дождался в баре. Спросил, что с ним стало, и вот что он мне тогда рассказал: «Знаешь, Люк, — говорит, — я как нашёл ту золотую кредитку, так вся жизнь перевернулась. Никогда мне так не везло, но никогда я не хлебал столько горя. С того самого дня деньги на ней не заканчиваются. Сперва я думал, что сколько ни сними, сумма останется той же. Может, хакеры из Нил Дартс над ней поработали или что-то типа того. А потом начал замечать. В первый день на карте было семнадцать тысяч пятьсот двадцать карио. Не помню, сколько я снял, но на следующий день на счету было уже семнадцать тысяч четыреста девяносто шесть карио. Сечёшь? Сколько бы денег я ни снял, даже если всю сумму разом, на следующий день со счёта списывалось двадцать четыре карио. И вот, Люк, угадай, сколько денег на счету сегодня».

Я ему говорю: «Да ты чего, Тьери, гонишь?»

А он будто вообще меня не слушает: «Двадцать четыре карио, — говорит. — Боюсь, Люк, расплачивался я своей жизнью. И завтра стану банкротом».

На следующий день Тьери и правда пропал. Я с тех пор ни разу его не видел ни в Кересе, ни в Мидасе. Может, конечно, он осел где-то там на своей мидасской квартире, но что-то мне подсказывает, что больше Тьери не среди нас. Верьте, не верьте, но вот такая вот история приключилась почти что со мной.

**История пятая: Дана Бан**

— После стаута я могу поверить во что угодно, — горько усмехнулся Гай. Ему не нужно было напоминать, что подошёл его черёд рассказывать. Пять пар глаз уставились на него в ожидании, а Гай просто не мог разочаровать такое общество. И начал свою историю.

— Есть на окраине Кереса старый заброшенный комплекс шахт, Дана Бан. Говорят, по официальной версии в нём когда-то добывали земельные породы, а по неофициальной — шахты, как артерии, проходят под всем Мидасом. И этими путями власть имеющие пользовались для перемещения по городу без привлечения внимания. Иногда всё ещё можно услышать, как люди перешёптываются, что если знать пароли от дверей Дана Бан, попасть можно в любую точку Амои, даже если она находится в самой Танагуре.

Но мало кто знает настоящую причину закрытия шахт. А виной тому вовсе не революция и не отделение Кереса. Скорее, Керес стал автономным из-за того, что обнаружили в подземных ходах Дана Бан. Время стёрло достоверность этой истории. Уже никто из ныне живущих не узнает правду, не разгадает страшный секрет, сокрытый глубоко под землёй и камнем. Но до нашего времени дошли отголоски тех историй, что рассказывали очевидцы.

С самого первого дня открытия шахт это место было нечистым. Шахтёры часто слышали в длинных переходах шёпот и голоса, которые никому не могли принадлежать. Воздух там не подчинялся законам физики, и сквозняк часто возникал даже в герметичных помещениях, где не было окон, а двери плотно закрывались без единой щёлки. А время и вовсе шло каким-то своим ходом. Стоило работнику хоть на секунду отвлечься, забыться в своих мыслях, как он либо обнаруживал спустя долгие часы изнурительной работы, что прошла всего секунда, либо не успевал вздохнуть, как оставался один в пустых переходах в полночный час. Люди оттуда бежали куда угодно, хоть на самую неблагодарную работу. 

И работали в то время в Дана Бан два шахтёра, профессионалы своего дела, уважаемые высокооплачиваемые специалисты. Только была одна проблема — они терпеть не могли друг друга. Никогда их не назначали на один проект, потому что ни один из них не мог и не хотел уступить другому. Вечно они соревновались, кто лучше. Кто переработает норму, кто добудет больше ресурсов, кто заработает больше. Один шахтёр участвовал в этой гонке без злого умысла, на чистом азарте, и никогда не пошёл бы на подлость. А вот другой только прятал свою желчность под маской доброжелательности, сам же тайно мечтал расправиться с соперником любым способом. Возможно, так на них действовала гнетущая атмосфера самого Дана Бан, населённого призраками.

Однажды настал день, когда оба работника задержались в шахтах. Кроме них, в Дана Бан не осталось ни единой живой души. Естественно, некому рассказать, что происходило там, где не было ни одного наблюдателя. Можно только исходить из фактов, а они таковы: после той ночи второй шахтёр пропал. Наутро его товарищ рассказал, что пропавший затеял опасное соревнование и в итоге подверг себя смертельной опасности. Выживший попытался его спасти, но это было вне человеческих возможностей. Вроде бы он провалился в какую-то дыру и так неудачно упал, что всё тело неестественно скомкало, а острые обломки костей вспороли кожу и торчали отовсюду. Второй шахтёр всё думал, как бы спуститься вниз: троса не хватит, помочь некому, спасателей ждать долго. Пока пытался придумать, бедняга внизу стонал от боли, захлёбываясь собственной кровью, толчками вырывавшейся из его горла с противным клёкотом. При каждом случайном движении или даже вдохе сломанные кости впивались в плоть. В его предсмертных криках угадывались слова проклятий. Так и умер в агонии.

С тех пор в тихом шёпоте или далёких голосах, раздающихся внутри стен Дана Бан, можно услышать страшные крики боли и мольбы о помощи. Говорят, это кричит тот самый шахтёр, кого свела его в могилу злобная зависть. А ещё говорят, что с каждым годом его ненависть только крепнет. С тех пор, как его мстительный дух поселился в бесконечных подземных коридорах, хорошим людям туда вход воспрещён. Вроде как с тех пор ещё ни один добрый человек живым оттуда не вернулся. А проверять, правда это или нет, я вам не советую. Потому что либо вы в себе разочаруетесь, либо о ваших последних мыслях уже никто не узнает.

**История шестая, нерассказанная**

— Как-то мне уже не по себе, — тихо сказал Кирие, ёжась, будто от холода. Ещё бы. По одну сторону от него сидел Гай, рассказавший леденящую ужасом историю, а по другую, — молчаливый и мрачный Рики. Холодные ветры обдували его со всех сторон.

— Да, пора бы уже по домам, и так до середины ночи засиделись, — поддержал Норрис. Он как раз смотрел в окно, где небо наконец начало очищаться от туч. Первые бледные звёзды забрезжили откуда-то из глубин космоса. 

— Ну, вот как раз послушаем историю Рики, и баиньки. Да, Рики? — Люк вперил в Рики испытующий взгляд. 

— Извините, парни, но мне пора.

Рики тоже смотрел в окно. В его глазах, таких же чёрных и непроглядных, как ночное небо, словно отражались далёкие светила. Белое лицо казалось подсвеченным внутренним призрачным светом. Сморгнув, Рики поднялся и пошёл в сторону входной двери.

— Эй, — окликнул его Гай. — Рики, ты куда?

Уже стоя в неосвещённом дверном проёме, наполовину поглощённый темнотой внешнего коридора, тот обернулся и не своим голосом сказал:

— А я — не Рики.


End file.
